Don't Speak
by letscall-l
Summary: Mitchie worries about change. Alex doesn’t. M/A pairing


Don't speak (there's a lot that you don't notice)

_Fandom_: Mitchie Torres/Alex Russo

_Author:_ letscall_l

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own or mean to offend

**Warning:** fluff, femslashy/friendship, 2008-verse

_Word count:_ 1051

_Summary_: Mitchie worries about change. Alex doesn't.

_Inspired by:_ Selena's deleted twitpic and "Don't Speak" by the Jonas Brothers

**A/N: **This was prompted to me at exactly 8.56pm by **perfectlystill**, And I wrote it...despite my workload - damnit! lol

A/N2: This was originally a Demi/Selena but I changed it to fit the site. To read the D/S version - go to my livejournal.

* * *

She likes how it still has that polaroid, grained quality to the photograph. In her opinion thats what makes a photograph. Clear cut and flawless airbrushing can't ever portray the soul in the person, the light they possess. Unlike this picture. Intensive. The depth of the autumn colours blend throughout but the eyes...

Mitchie gets lost in Alex's eyes. Whether in a picture or in real life. There's so much to see in Alex but its her eyes that tell the world the secrets kept under lock and key. Mitchie is scared one day she'll look too far and find herself totally ensnared in brown branches and woven emotion. She thinks, it wouldn't be so bad.

Mitchie wants to take photographs all the time. When she's not singing for people. Or writing new songs. Or acting. Or on tour. Which is taking up more and more of her free time. Alex's knows she's worried. That's why they're bundled up in wooly cardigans and boots that are capable of wading through leaves, sitting in the park by their neighborhood taking pictures. Mostly of Alex.

Mitchie keeps glancing between the digital screen imprinted with Alex's half pout and sleeves that come up too much over her hands- to the real Alex; who sways with a knowing smirk. Alex doesn't need to say a word. She doesn't even ask to see the picture because she's always confident in Mitchie's eye. She also knows that Mitchie will print it off and they'll have copies in frames, books and hidden in folders on computers. The snapshot forever remembering.

Mitchie thinks its the only picture she'll bother to keep from today. Slideshows through them would repeat peace signs, exaggerated pouts, crossed eyes and subdued smiles. They have thousands exactly the same. Pictures that would fly up in 0.41 seconds on Google. Pictures that the world now owned more than her and Alex ever intended them to be.

Alex looks at her. She wants her to stop standing there. But she's also telling Mitchie to stop thinking too much. About Mitchie's life being days away from hitting fast forward and never letting anyone hit stop. How Alex is going to clock more hours on TV and in aeroplanes than sharing a bed with her.

But then Alex_ looks_ at her. Eyes heavy, warm and full of mazes that Mitchie likes to wander in, during mornings, snuggled skin close and out of breath.

The camera is gently dropped in the loose gray pocket of Alex's cardigan. Sometimes Mitchie wants to tell Alex how much her eyes effect her, how they make her feel and how she gets lost.

But when Alex looks at her, there are no other thoughts apart from how she can't believe how happy she is to know that they're all for her.

Mitchie grinned down at Alex on the swing, pushing the cool chains back; loving how Alex hooks her legs around her knees. The sun, though rapidly drooping, still made Alex's hair lighter and Mitchie wants to be close enough to see the tiny freckles on Alex's cheeks.

Change is expected. Autumn from summer. Night to day. Mitchie doesn't want to face up to the growing reality of how much they'll change. They'll grow up surely, but not away or _apart_. Alex's face will still light up when she sees her. Mitchie will still take pictures and write songs and wait for the world to catch onto what Alex's eyes say.

Mitchie will still hold her close at night. Alex will still wake up with her hands unruly meshed into Mitchie's hair and their legs tangled together.

They will still be Mitchie & Alex. 2008 promised. Mitchie wants to push away the words because they haven't spoken since Alex twisted herself on the swing. Its just them, alone, now. Alex's legs bring them almost hip to hip. Mitchie gets lost and can't help herself.

"Things are gonna change." Her whisper is carried on the wind and Alex's eyes are like before. The photo could never capture the real flare of Alex. Mitchie feels sorry for even trying.

* * *

Alex pushes her into the largest pile of leaves she's ever seen. Assorted under a tree ready to be disposed of. Mitchie's aware of how many hours it must have taken someone to clear them away neatly; and how she and Alex have wrecked it with her gloved hands and faded jeans.

The golden variety of crisp leaves shoot up around her. Twirling like dancers in the cool breeze. Mitchie is swamped under the debree.

Something tugs Alex down too. Her knees rest either side of Mitchie's waist, more gracefully, sitting there as her own legs are hidden by leaves. Mitchie wants to know if her hair is mixed with the colours around her. If she looked as picture perfect as Alex did. But most of all she wants Alex to come closer.

When Alex kisses her chapped lips, she lies on top of Mitchie completely; falling underneath stray twigs and grasses that pushing Mitchie had made take them take flight. They're flush against each other. Mitchie closes her eyes and kisses her girl back.

They're unchanging in the pile, together, warm and the timer in Mitchie's head counting down to Camp Rock stopped with Alex's breath on her chin. Autumn keeps their secret and they know that come this time next year Mitchie won't have forgotten Alex's playful yet meaning shove; or not remember exactly were Alex's swing picture will be.

Alex's hot gasp dries her lips again. Mitchie stared up in awe as Alex stared down. Its all preparing to happen and they are yet to strap themselves in for the ride. Mitchie is worried. Alex wants her to stop.

"Not if we don't let them."

The pile of leaves is exactly the same the next morning. Mitchie can see the groove of where their bodies were and remember how they fell similarly to bed after brushing leaves out of their hair and printing out memories.

She hopes it won't change.


End file.
